


Planning for the Future

by KratosAurion97



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Impregnation, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 21:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KratosAurion97/pseuds/KratosAurion97
Summary: Lucina and Noire encourage Robin to fuck them and finish inside, giving them both something they've wanted since they met the tactician. Request by FateBB.





	Planning for the Future

Throughout the many wars Robin took part in with Lucina and her friend Noire, he had been in a loose sexual relationship with them both; fucking both girls in the same tent or room and leaving both girls satisfied and their holes gaping.

Now after a year since the Fell Dragon's defeat, Robin was joined by Lucina and Noire in his room within Ylisse's royal palace. The white-haired tactician sat at the very end of the bed, naked with his legs spread as both Lucina and Noire knelt between his legs on the floor while wearing some alluring outfits. Lucina donned her usual blue tunic without her usual pants, letting her underwear-clad bottom hang free. On the flip side, Noire was wearing some sort of white healer dress that clung to her curvy body tightly. Robin moaned as Lucina and Noire leaned in towards his cock, their eager tongues stuck out and dragging all along his length, leaving him shivering as they got to work.

Lucina quickly took over, using her ample experience giving Robin blowjobs to work; she wrapped her lips around his cock, quickly shifting into the motions of bobbing her head back and forth down his rigid shaft, keeping her wet tongue snuggly against the underside of Robin's cock, keeping the friction tight as her soft lips repeatedly dragged their way from his tip down to his base and back again in a steady cycle. She moaned from the sheer thrill of giving Robin head, her hands resting on his thighs as she used her mouth to suck down all of his length.

Noire focused on his balls, kissing Robin's plump nuts intently, moaning with the blue-haired girl as they both orally pleasured him. The archer licked back and forth across his sac, lavishing his leathery skin as she patiently awaited her turn with his fat cock.

"Gods, you two are amazing," Robin moaned, leaning back with his arms braced behind him on the mattress, his gaze as focused the two girls moaning and slurping on his cock and balls; he watched as Lucina bobbed her head up and down his shaft passionately and massaged his shaft with the firm strokes of her lips. He also had his hand on Noire's head, holding her tightly against his nuts as she sucked on one of his round balls. It was mind blowing having wet lips wrapped around his shaft and his balls, Robin struggled to keep his eyes open and to concentrate, he needed to hold back until Noire got a good bit of time with his dick.

In the meantime, Lucina was slurping down Robin's cock effortlessly, pushing her mouth all the way down his shaft and taking his shaft deep into her throat, she felt the busty archer's presence next to her. Lucina looked up and returned Robin's lustful gaze, her moans sent rumbles down his shaft, adding onto his delight. The princess gave a few more deep sucks, gagging a bit as she held Robin's dick inside her throat for a few moments before pulling back and letting his length slide out of her mouth entirely. "I'll let Noire have her turn." Lucina spoke, scooting out of the way to give Noire a bit of room.

"Thanks Lucina," Nore chirped, settling dead center in between Robin's legs, she lifted her tight nurse outfit up over her head, leaving her in only her black lacy bra and panties. Noire reached behind her and unclasped her bra, letting her large, perky tits bounce free. The short-haired girl brought her full boobs up to Robin's dick and wrapped them around his length. She heard Robin's lips let a moan spill as she began to roll her breasts up and down his shaft, tits bouncing on the man's lap as she gave him a titty fuck.

Lucina had stood and stripped her tunic off, now wearing her own lacy bra and panties, but in a royal blue color. It was so obnoxious to Lucina in how Noire always seduced Robin with her massive jiggly bust; Lucina didn't mind her smaller boobs, but she wished she could give Robin a titjob in the same way Noire could. But Lucina had other methods of getting Robin's attention, she strode to his side and sat beside the naked man on the edge of the bed, her eyes peering down to take a quick glance at Noire's activity. Her attention quickly changed to Robin, she turned her head and buried her face into Robin's neck, giggling while planting a kiss on his neck. "You love plowing us, don't you Robin? You love when we spread our legs and drop to our knees for your pleasure."

"I won't lie and say opposite," Robin laughed, soaking in the feeling of Noire's soft warm breasts rubbing up and down his shaft, gently stroking his dick as Noire's hands guided her bust's movements.

Lucina ran her hand teasingly across Robin's toned chest, her soft palm drifting lower to his abs, "I want you smack my butt when you take me; and I want you to plow me from behind," Lucina spoke sultrily, knowing she was much better at dirty talk than Noire.

As the two spoke, Noire was down on her knees, dutifully rocking her breasts back and forth across Robin's shaft, she moaned while rubbing her chest against Robin's rod, feeling the warmth of his cock on her own skin and leaving her wanting to be filled with that hard heat. "Am I doing well?" Noire asked sheepishly, a little nervous at what Robin's response would be.

"A-absolutely!" Robin groaned, bringing his hand down to stroke Noire's cheek, "I'm getting close, you should make some room for Lucina."

Noire her her breasts slip from Robin's cock, she then scooted back to the side and allowed Lucina to drop to her knees beside her.

Lucina and Noire both wrapped a hand around Robin's cock, they both started to eagerly stroke his cock, delighted and turned on by the tactician low, desperate groans. 

"I'm cumming!" Robin warned, clenching the sheets in his hands as his hips rolled forward, he moaned as his cock jerked, both girls pressed their faces together as he came; Robin splatter thick globs of seed all across Lucina and Noire's smiling faces, they both took his load with pride and moaned as his warm spunk coated their features. The two soft hands continued to work up and down his long thick shaft, coaxing out a few more strands of thick seed that splattered onto their cummy faces.

"So much," Lucina purred, licking her lips and licking up the spunk around her mouth. She was taken back at the ample load Robin coated them in, she looked over and saw that Noire's ample tits also got covered by thick strands of cum. Lucina looked up to Robin and smiled, "Are you ready to choose who to plow?"  
*****************  
Noire had stripped all the way down and discarded her panties before getting onto Robin's bed and laying on her back with her legs raised up in the air.

Robin laid on top of the busty archer, quickly sinking his cock straight into her dripping folds, he groaned at the feeling of her warm walls wrapped around his length, he began to raise his hips up and slam them down, guiding his shaft back and forth within Noire's sweet hole. He built up a steady pace and steady friction, feeling Noire's clenching walls rubbing against his dick with each thrust. Robin buried his face into Noire's neck, planting lusty kisses on her neck as his lower half shoved down into hers as he fucked her quick hard.

Noire's legs were straight up, she relished in the feeling of Robin's length plunging into her folds and sending so much delight through her, she had her hands at her sides and she clawed at the sheets desperately. She giggled at the warm kisses the tactician placed on her neck, Robin's heavy thrusts filled her needy cunt up well and those thrusts left her writhing under him in sheer joy. "Plow me deep, R-Robin," Noire pleaded, "Pump your load deep inside me," She let the pleasure take her; she heard the sounds of Robin's skin hitting hers and heard the sound of his low grunts in her ear, but her thoughts were on the warmth filling her pussy up and the thick cock pistioning in and out of her gushing twat. 

Lucina knelt beside the pair, her hand resting on Robin's lower back as she watched as his hips slammed back and forth, shoving his dick balls-deep inside the timid archer. She was mesmerized by the grace and skill Robin was fucking Noire with, and she deeply yearned to be fucked in the same manner. "Fuck her hard, Robin, then when she's unable to continue, you may have me," Lucina purred, bringing her hand down to her panties to feel just how soaked she was in the front. Lucina rubbed her hand up and down her panty-clad crotch, waiting in anticipation for her turn to be fucked.

Hearing Lucina's words only encouraged Robin, he continued to slam down into Noire's snatch, making the black-haired girl squeal in delight as his plunging cock stretched her pussy out around his shaft, he fucked her deep and hard, sinking the entirety of his big cock into her hole. The bed creaked a bit from steady pounding of Noire, the only sound louder in the rooms was Noire's joyful screams as he stuffed her pussy full. "It's been so long since I've been inside you Noire, you feel so wonderful," Robin groaned, taking his face from her neck to kiss the tops of her bouncing breasts.

"T-that's good! I haven't touched myself in weeks, so I was hoping I'd be tight." Noire admitted, almost feeling like she was being fucked into the mattress to do Robin's heavy thrusts, she had a bright smile upon her face from being filled by Robin and being fucked beneath him; she always felt so happy having sex with Robin, it almost felt like all her worries and pain faded when she was with him. Noire's arms came up to hold onto Robin's sides, she held onto him tightly as each time her pussy swallowed his dick, the heated friction sent her that much closer to her release. But what excited Noire more was the inevitable event of Robin's warm load spilling into her accepting womb.

Robin pounded Noire's pussy with swift, firm shoves of his cock, sinking his shaft into her and ensuring they'd both get plenty of enjoyment. But he felt Noire's hole getting wetter and tighter around him, each thrust moving forward made him that much closer to spilling his seed. Robin's slammed into Noire without pause, grunting as his thoughts had one priority, "I'm not going to pull out," He warned, pounding Noire's cunt brutally as his release approached.

"Y-yes!" Noire whined, her pussy tightened and she came from the realization Robin was truly going to pump his load deep inside the hole he was brutally plowing. Noire's legs finally locked around Robin's waist, she held him tight to her body as he gave his final thrusts. "O-oh!" Noire moaned, feeling Robin's cock twitching inside her own convulsing pussy. She could feel the satisfying warmth of his potent load as it spilled deep inside her womb.

Lucina threw herself down onto her hands and knees beside Noire, looking to the side as Robin slowly pulled out of Noire's creampied pussy and moved behind her. Lucina pulled her blue, lacy panties down, having already discarded her bra while Robin was fucking Noire. She felt Robin's still hard cock pushing into her pussy. She gripped the sheets as Robin started off fucking her hard, the princess whined as she felt Robin's length pounding deep into her vagina, she yelped as a sudden strike of Robin's hand landed on her plump rear. "Keep spanking my butt," Lucina whined, feeling another harsh smack landing on the same asscheek. The blue-haired girl always preferred to be fucked hard, absolutely loving the way she felt thoroughly ravaged by Robin after they were done.

Robin appreciated the view of Lucina's plump, round ass as she laid out on her hands and knees, he shoved his hips back and forth, driving his cock balls-deep inside Lucina's slick velvety pussy as it practically sucked him in. Robin had both hands on Lucina's round hips, holding her steady as he pounded her pussy raw. Lucina was sturdy and she could take a good ravaging so Robin never felt too concerned when their fucks got onto the rougher side. He took great delight from her pussy eagerly squeezing his shaft as he pushed in and out of her hole, she felt just as tight as Noire, and he knew she'd coax him of his seed just as quickly. 

Noire turned her head from where she was laying and saw Robin thrusting into Lucina from behind, she reached down between her legs and cooed as she felt the thick cum pouring out of her pussy. Deep down she was happy Lucina would join her being impregnated by Robin. She continued to watch, her eyes settling on Lucina small perky breasts bouncing as Robin fucked her relentlessly.

Robin gave Lucina's butt another firm smack, watching eagerly as her butt cheek jiggled from the impact of his hand, he basked in her moans and continued to rock his dick hack and forth within Lucina's cunt, the steady motions bringing plenty of heated delight. Robin's balls were swinging with the same motions as his hips, his leathery sac slapping Lucina's shapely thighs with each thrust forward. Her pussy greedily clenched around his cock, stroking his shaft as he went. "You want my seed too?" He asked honestly, working his shaft back and forth as he set out to fuck her without break.

"Yes, fill me up like you did to Noire!" Lucina whined in response, lushing her rear back to help get Robin's dick as deep inside her as it could. She moaned as each of Robin's thrusts were making her wetter and wetter, she felt the pressure building up inside her as time went on. She raised her ass up higher and let Robin's thrusts finish her off, she smiled happily as her pussy gushed, Robin's cock continued to shove in and out of her cunt even as she came. A feeling of warm satisfaction filled her as Robin's length repeatedly sank inside her tightening pussy.

"G-gods Lucina," Robin moaned, feeling Lucina soaked slit clamping down around his shaft, he gritted his teeth and grunted, shoving himself into Lucina in desperation, feeling needy himself with wanting to pump a load into her womb. Robin dug his fingers against Lucina's waist, ramming his cock into her hot snatch as his balls tightened. "H-here Lucina!" He gasped, hilting his length inside her lovely hole, groaning as he felt himself throb within the embrace of her twat. He pumped several thick shots of gooey spunk deep inside her pussy, finally emptying his balls for the night. Robin squeezed both of Lucina's rear cheeks as he leaned his head back and exhaled as the orgasmic bliss ran through him.

"Mmm," Lucina moaned, feeling Robin's jizz flooding her well-fucked pussy. She collapsed onto the bed and Robin fell next her, she crawled up beside him as Noire did the same on the other side of Robin. The bed was big enough for all three of them, and Lucina cooed as the cool night air hit her slightly sweaty body. "Thank you Robin. We both love being with you," Lucina spoke lightly, resting her head on his chest.

"Me too, but I know you both have duties that come first." He replied.

"I'll see if my mother will let me take more time off from helping her with her work," Noire added, smiling at the tactician as she laid exhaustedly beside him.  
*****************  
Robin's eyes widened, it had been nearly nine months since he last saw Lucina and Noire, he got back to his room and found the princess and archer standing in his room mostly naked and wearing loose robes with round pregnant stomachs.

"Lucina? N-Noire?"

"Forgive us for arriving without notice, but we had something we needed to show you," Lucina smirked, running her hand down her round stomach as she awaited she a response.  
P


End file.
